


Tool

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clumsy Sam, Dean is a Little Shit, Embarrassed Sam, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Sam Finds Out, Sam finds something he shouldn't, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Sam ventured into the garage to borrow some tools and finds more than he bargained for in Dean's stuff.





	Tool

Sam went out to the garage to ask Dean for his socket set. The elder Winchester took care of most of their home maintenance but Sam was pretty handy himself. He called out but only got an echo.  _ Probably stepped out for the smoke he thinks I don’t know about. _

 

The trunk of the Impala was open so Sam decided to help himself to his brother’s tools. Rummaging around in the thick canvas bag his hand brushed something...rubbery? He reached for it and when his fingers wrapped around it…

 

“Oh god!” He threw it down in the trunk and stumbled back. He tripped over Dean’s dolly and hit his head on the wall. “Shit!”

 

“What the hell, Sam? You’re like a big, dumb moose in a china shop.” Dean came down the steps.

 

Sam’s face was flushed. “I was gonna borrow some tools and I um...there was...I think you left a personal item in the bag.” He avoided looking Dean in the eyes as he pointed to the trunk.

 

Dean decided to humor him by looking. He reached in and grabbed the “offending” item. “You mean this?” He waved the large blue dildo with the suction cup on the end in Sam’s face. 

 

He marched around to Sam’s current vehicular acquisition and pounded his fist into the door.

 

“Dude, the fuck?” Sam threw his hands up.

 

Dean spit on the suction cup and pushed it in the dent firmly. He tested the pull a couple times before popping the dent back out and removing the dildo. “Learned that from YouTube.” 

Sam cleared his throat and shifted his weight uncomfortably. “So that's just a tool?”

 

“Yeah. You thought I needed a sex toy?” Dean grinned and shook his head. “You obviously haven't seen Cas naked.”

  
Sam choked on his own spit and coughed his way out of the garage.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually was inspired by a video of a woman using the suction end of a dildo to pull a dent out of her car door. I thought it was genius on her part.


End file.
